Tu Fotografía
by Annii Gabiiz
Summary: ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha llevaba una fotografía de Hinata Hyuga en su cartera? ¿Cuándo Hinata decidió posar provocadoramente para él?... SasuxHina. Dedicado a: Naoko Ichigo!


_**Tu Fotografía**_

_¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha llevaba una fotografía de Hinata Hyuga en su cartera? ¿Cuándo Hinata decidió posar provocadoramente para él?_

_Discleimer: Ojala Naruto fuese mío, Sería enormemente RICA!_

_Pareja: SasuHina_

….

_One-short_

Una y otra vez miraba la pequeña lámina que estaba en sus manos, un persistente sonrojo se instalo en su rostro al mirar nuevamente la fotografía ¿Había visto a esa chica lucir tan _'melosa' _alguna vez? ¡No!, jamás la había visto sin ese enorme chaleco que cubría todo su cuerpo, y entonces qué rayos significaba esa foto, ¿Por qué le llegó en el correo? ¿Por qué tenía su nombre y a ella como remitente? ¿Qué rayos era todo eso?

.

Tenten estaba realmente feliz, feliz, felizmente feliz, Hinata había logrado por fin vencer un miedo que la embargaba. Eso de divertirse con ella y los chicos era sumamente preciado para ella, pero aún no comprendía el porqué Kiba había utilizado justamente _eso_ para que la Hyuga desistiera, bueno fue una excelente decisión de parte de la morena. Sonrió.

.

Caminaba dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, TODO, jamás, jamás en su vida había hecho algo como lo que hizo ayer, Dios de solo pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza y unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo, y todo se incremento al verlo en el salón de clases, al fondo del salón, al lado de la ventana, como acostumbraba a hacerlo, ¿Desde cuándo sabia tantas cosas de él?

Todo empeoro cuando noto que el Uchiha la miraba más de lo normal ese día, y se puso realmente mal cuando el profesor formo los grupos de trabajo, y ella quedo nada más y nada menos que con Uchiha Sasuke, el chico a quien el día anterior había enviado una foto.

.

"_En receso estaré en la azotea, tenemos que aclarar algo"_

¿!Qué rayos¡?

.

Hinata subía las escaleras con claro nerviosismo, ¿por qué no pensó en las consecuencias? Lo observo con una pequeña lámina en sus manos, ¿sería la foto?

-¿Qué significa esto? Si querías llamar mi atención, habían mejores formas de lograrlo- comento el Uchiha mientras guardaba la fotografía en su bolsillo

"_Mejores formas de lograrlo"_

-Pero como te has esforzado mucho, entonces te doy una semana de prueba, si me gusta, aceptare que salgamos oficialmente, sino, lo olvidare todo- Y Sasuke Uchiha paso por el lado de una muy sorprendida Hinata para dirigirse a su salón de clase, mientras la Hyuga se encontraba roja de la vergüenza y en shock mental.

"_Mejores formas de lograrlo"_

_._

_Flash back_

-Hinata tienes que cumplir con tu castigo- sentenciaba Kiba luego de una larga conversación con la chica, pero esta solo negaba una y otra vez.

-Vamos Hinata, solo será una foto- Apoyaba Lee

-No..No pue..do… no puedo hacerlo.. no para.. ese chico- Se quejaba Hinata

-No, todos hemos cedido, es tu turno de participar- Murmuraba Matsuri

-Yo.. yo… yo-

-Bueno si no te tomas esa foto, tendré que llamar a Naruto para decirle unas _cuantas cosas-_Comento Kiba

-¡¿Qué?! Yo.. yoo.. yo puedo.. Hacerlo..- Desistió la chica luego de semejante chantaje realizado por parte de su mejor amigo, ella sabía que Kiba era capaz de todo por un juego, ¿Por qué había aceptado jugar?

-Sabia que aceptarías Hinata!- la felicito Tenten mientras la jalaba hacia el cuarto para tomarle la dichosa foto.

'_Espero que esto no me ocasione problemas'_

_Fin Flash back_

"_Si querías llamar mi atención, habían mejores formas de lograrlo"_

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de la chica mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, si hubiera sabido que con una simple foto se conquista a un chico, se habría llenado de valor para enviársela a Naruto. Suspiro. Choco con alguien y al subir el rostro encontró unos ojos ónix observándola. Entonces Sasuke aproximo su rostro al de la chica, cerró sus ojos y la beso. Fue tierno, pausado e intenso. Al principio la Hyuga se quedo paralizada con el contacto pero luego respondió lentamente.

-Has aprobado la primera prueba, y camina rápido no quiero que mi novia ande divagando por ahí- pronuncio Sasuke para luego tomar la mano de Hinata y jalarla a su lado mientras la chica tenía el rostro rojo por el suceso anterior.

"_Mi primer beso"_

"_no quiero que mi novia ande divagando por ahí"_

_._

_._

**Algo para la parejita SasuHina. Me salió de forma rápida, creo que vuelvo a escribir después de tanto tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado! Y no me culpen si no les gusto, bueno si, cúlpenme!**

**Las quiero chicas!**

**Dedicado especialmente a: ****Naoko Ichigo****, y su fabulosa traducción "Un traidor Marcado" si no lo han leído, se los recomiendo, es hermoso! [Dedicare siempre lo que escriba, siempre es bonito hacerlo]**

**Cuídense, y Éxitos! Que viva el SasuHina!**


End file.
